


Чем дальше в лес, тем больше лисов

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Werefox Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек находит маленького лиса с подбитой лапой, и совесть альфы не позволяет ему бросить зверька на произвол судьбы.





	Чем дальше в лес, тем больше лисов

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Лис не шевелился. Его лапы были черны так же, как и нос; рыжая, местами потрепанная шерсть кое-где свалялась комками. Задняя лапа была в крови, но зверёк не делал попыток хотя бы попробовать зализать рану.

Дерек вздохнул и перевёл взгляд с лиса на капкан, в который угодило животное. Да, для полного комплекта проблем Хейлу не хватало именно побитого лиса, который даже не скулил уже, прикрыв глаза и дыша через раз.

Бросать зверька не позволяла совесть. Серьёзно, в каком-то смысле Дерек и сам был зверем, только покрупнее, поэтому не помочь собрату было просто нельзя.

Хейл ещё раз вздохнул и начал разжимать капкан, чтобы выпустить лиса. Тот сразу же встрепенулся, когда почувствовал, что на его лапу больше ничего не давит. Попытавшись встать, зверёк не смог совладать с телом и рухнул рядом с капканом. Дерек только покачал головой и взял животное на руки.

Лис начал было вырываться, но моментально затих, едва Хейл издал короткий низкий рык и сверкнул красной радужкой глаз. Зверёк чувствовал себя неуютно и постоянно озирался по сторонам, рискуя перевалиться через руку и упасть на землю.

— Хватит дёргаться! — голос Дерека был полон раздражения. Мужчина пытался снова усмирить лиса с помощью рыка, но это не помогло. Тогда Хейл остановился и повернул мордочку зверька так, чтобы его карие глазёнки смотрели прямо в лицо Дереку. — Сейчас ты прекращаешь дёргаться, а я тебя лечу. Всё ясно?

Лис дёрнул головой вниз, подражая кивку, и Хейлу показалось, что зверек в самом деле понял его речь.

Дальнейший поход до ветлечебницы прошёл тихо и спокойно. Лис прикрыл глаза и устроился на руках мужчины. Тот, в свою очередь, хоть и старался идти быстрее, всё равно двигался как можно осторожнее, пытаясь не сильно тревожить зверька.

Едва Дерек пересёк порог ветклиники, Дитон вышел к нему навстречу. Не говоря ни слова, он взглядом указал на стол и, дождавшись, пока Хейл положит лиса, приступил к оказанию медицинской помощи раненому зверьку.

Дерек просто присел на стул и откинулся на спинку.

— Что-нибудь слышно о Стайлзе? — спросил Дитон внезапно, заставляя оборотня дёрнуться от неожиданности. Правда, тот быстро сумел совладать с собой, и ветеринар ничего не заметил. По крайней мере, Хейл хотел бы так думать.

— Нет, ничего, — отрицательно мотнул головой Дерек и прикрыл глаза.

Стилински пропал два дня назад. Шериф, Скотт, Ардженты, Хейлы — все по несколько раз облазили город и прилегающие к нему территории — ничего. Никаких следов, запахов, свидетелей. Дитон, к которому тут же обратились за помощью, тоже ничем не мог помочь. Он говорил, что не чувствует никакой опасности, угрожающей жизни Стайлза. То же самое отвечала Лидия. Но ведь не может быть так, чтобы мальчишка просто сбежал, куда глаза глядят! Он бы предупредил хоть кого-то. Оставалось лишь ждать непонятно чего и пытаться найти пропавшего подростка.

— Ясно, — спустя некоторое время произнёс Дитон. — Что ж, если появятся новости — сообщите.  
— Обязательно, — кивнул Дерек.  
— Ладно, твоего лиса я подлатал, — продолжил ветеринар, — теперь ты можешь забрать его домой.  
— Кто сказал, что я заберу его домой? — нахмурившись, пробормотал Хейл.  
— Я, ведь животному требуется уход, а в лесу он его не получит, — уверенно заявил Дитон и погладил лиса по голове. Тот даже не встрепенулся — действовало снотворное.  
— А я не могу оставить его вам? — с раздражением спросил Дерек, поглядывая на спящего зверька.  
— Нет, у меня и так слишком много пациентов, — ответил Дитон и, слегка улыбнувшись, развёл руками. — Ты должен сам о нём позаботиться.  
— Спасибо, но не думаю, что у меня получится заботиться о диком лисе, — буркнул Дерек и, подхватив животное, вышел из ветлечебницы.  
— Посмотрим, — вслед закрывающейся двери тихо проговорил ветеринар, и Хейлу не слишком понравились его слова. Мало ли что может скрываться за фразами бывшего советника Альфы.

Стараясь не разбудить всё так же спящего лиса, Дерек быстрым движением открыл дверь лофта. Манёвр не совсем удался, потому что действие лекарства закончилось буквально несколько секунд назад, и теперь зверёк, подрагивая чёрными ушами, озирался по сторонам, пытаясь изловчиться и вывернуться из рук. Дерек подавил раздражённый рык, быстро закрыл дверь и отпустил лиса на пол.

Тот, довольный положением дел, хотел было шустро пробежаться по лофту, но почти тут же бухнулся на пол. Он обернулся, стараясь не делать резких движений, и, заметив забинтованную лапу, фыркнул. Дереку этот звук показался каким-то обиженным, что ли. Будто бы задняя конечность подвела своего хозяина, и тот теперь в ней разочарован.

Усмехнувшись таким странным мыслям, Дерек подошёл к лису. Зверёк недовольно зыркнул на Хейла и вновь фыркнул, теперь будто бы пренебрежительно. Дерек подумал, что он совсем свихнулся из-за отсутствия нормального общества и пытался приписать животному человеческие действия. В принципе, компанию зомби-дяди и парочки гормонально неуравновешенных подростков вряд ли можно считать достойной.

Лис, словно услышав мысли Хейла, опять фыркнул и, положив морду на пол, прикрыл её лапой. Дерек не понял этого действия и теперь недоуменно смотрел на зверька. Даже присел немного.

Лис прикрыл на секунду глаза, а потом подполз к ногам Дерека, громко царапая когтями пол. Хейл уставился на животное и, поняв, чего от него добиваются, подхватил его на руки. Довольный лис уже в который раз фыркнул и, поудобнее устроив все конечности, зарылся носом в дерекову подмышку.

Хейл тоже фыркнул, заметил это и фыркнул ещё раз, усмехнувшись. Он начинал фыркать, как лис. Который, по сути, очень сильно напоминал человека. И который продолжал что-то фырчать прямо сейчас, как будто не затыкался ни на минуту.

Озарённый внезапной догадкой, Дерек быстро пересёк комнату и, сев на диван, поднял лиса на вытянутых руках. Зверёк тут же фыркнул, показывая своё отношение к такому обращению с ним, и словно закатил глаза. Дерек изумлённо уставился на эти глаза и попытался вспомнить, какого цвета они были у Стайлза. Карие. Даже оттенок такой же.

— Стайлз, это ты? — спросил Дерек, чувствуя при этом себя жутко глупо. Что, если это просто дурацкое предположение, и он сейчас выглядит как идиот, разговаривающий с диким зверем.

Лис внезапно дёрнул головой и вытянулся по струнке. Затем он как-то быстро и заполошно начал качать мордой вверх-вниз, имитируя кивок. Дерек, незаметно для себя самого, облегчённо вздохнул и уложил зверька на колени. Он потрепал его за ухо и рассеянно провёл пальцами по забинтованной лапке.

— Чёрт, Стайлз, такое могло случиться только с тобой, — невесело усмехаясь, произнёс Дерек и тут же одёрнул себя. Серьёзно, его голос был сейчас настолько наполнен заботой и мягким укором с каплей насмешки? А куда же подевались обычный сарказм и неприязнь?

Лис, радостный от того, что его наконец-то узнали, теперь спокойно лежал на коленях и лениво помахивал хвостом. Он изредка косился на Дерека, точнее на его лицо, и еле слышно пофыркивал. Хейл подумал, что он опять его в чём-то укоряет. Потом до него дошло, в чём именно.

Дерек чертыхнулся, переложил Стайлза на диван, а сам поднялся на ноги. Там ведь все бегают, ищут этого мелкого паршивца, и даже не знают, что он теперь лис! Хейл набрал Скотта, объяснил ему ситуацию в двух коротких предложениях («Скотт, я знаю, где Стайлз, он со мной. С ним почти всё в порядке, но он стал лисом»), и попросил передать информацию всем остальным.

Благодаря стараниям Скотта, вся стая прибыла на место буквально спустя несколько минут. Первым пришёл сам МакКолл. Как только Стайлз увидел его, тут же попытался вскочить с места, но вовремя вспомнил про лапу. Скотт, обрадованный возвращением друга, даже не высказал удивления по поводу его нового внешнего вида. Стайлз тоже был счастлив увидеть своего бро — он забавно махал хвостом и беспрестанно что-то бормотал, а точнее фырчал. Да он теперь только и мог, что фырчать. Серьёзно, без шуток.

Видимо это обстоятельство не очень напрягало Стилински, ведь когда пришли Эллисон и Лидия, попытавшиеся задушить его в своих объятьях, лис просто не затыкался. Дерек на все проявления нежностей реагировал как обычно, то есть, вообще не реагировал. Вернувшийся Питер оценил обстановку, что-то прикинул в уме и довольно усмехнулся. Затем он как-то хитро зыркнул на своего племянника и больше не проронил ни слова, тихо посиживая в уголочке с мягкой полуулыбкой заботливого дядюшки. Дереку захотелось его за это стукнуть. Ну или сломать пару костей. Просто так, для профилактики.

— Так, ладно, а что нам теперь делать? — задала, наконец, самый главный вопрос Лидия, отвлёкшись от поглаживаний Стайлза. Тот отчаянно льнул к руке и что-то беспрестанно ворчал.  
— Может, съездим к Дитону? — предложил Скотт. Стайлз согласно фыркнул и кивнул мордой.  
— Может, — согласился Питер. Он, снова хитро прищурившись, посмотрел на Дерека, очень сильно напрягая своими действиями последнего, и поднялся со своего места.

К Дитону пошли всей компанией. Скотт, Лидия и Элиссон — на машине Арджент, Дерек, Питер и Стайлз — на Камаро. Путь был безумно весёлым. По крайней мере, для Стайлза. Он крутился на коленях у Питера, пытаясь перелезть на заднее сидение. Этого Стайлзу никак не удавалось сделать, потому что Питер откровенно развлекался, перехватывая раздражённого лиса на пути к бегству и поглаживая за ушком.

Стайлз в ответ тихо шипел, но вырывался с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, невольно подставляясь под ласку.

— Смотри, Дерек, а нашему своевольному зверьку нравится, когда его гладят! — заметил Питер, не переставая ухмыляться и изредка поглядывая на племянника. Тот лишь крепче сжал руль и поджал губы.

Стайлз фыркнул и смог-таки вывернуться из рук Питера. Причём лис, вместо того, чтобы перелезть назад, расположился на коленях у Дерека.

— Воу, похоже, что у меня ему сидеть нравится куда меньше, чем у тебя, — Питер снова ухмыльнулся и смахнул с колен невидимые пылинки.

Дерек, почувствовав тепло чужого тела, неосторожно вильнул вправо. Правда он быстро смог вернуть контроль над ситуацией и выровнять машину. Стайлз вольготно расположился на коленях альфы и, широко зевнув во всю лисью пасть, уткнулся мордочкой в живот Дерека. Тот невольно выдохнул, когда мокрый нос скользнул по коже, ведь подол футболки в ходе манипуляций зверька слегка задрался.

— Стайлз, что ты делаешь? — спросил Дерек, коротко взглянув на лиса.

Ответом послужило пофыркивание в живот, заставляющее невольно его напрячь, и легкий тычок в бок.

— А я, кажется, знаю что, — внезапно отозвался Питер, у которого выражение лица сменилось с саркастичного на довольное. — Похоже, сейчас нашим маленьким не совсем человеческим другом руководит животная сторона, заставляющая держаться поближе к альфе.

Дерек невольно признал логичность такого вывода, но соглашаться вслух не решил. Хватит с него понятливо-усмехающихся взглядов дядюшки, прекрасно знающего все тайные мысли племянника.

Здание ветклиники сейчас казалось Дереку раем божьим, ведь там можно было убрать заснувшего Стайлза с колен, найти способ превратить его в обычного человека и навсегда забыть о тех мыслях и эмоциях, которые появлялись при одном лишь взгляде на раздражающего мальчишку.

Тормознув Камаро, Дерек кивком указал дяде на дверь, безмолвно говоря пойти первым. Питер коротко кивнул и, бросив на прощание очередной понимающий взгляд, вышел из машины.

Дерек неловко опустил руки с руля на тело лиса. Стайлз, пригревшись, умиротворённо спал, время от времени подёргивая лапками. Видимо ему снилась погоня или что-то в этом роде. Дерек отогнал от себя ненужные мысли и, не давая себе времени передумать, легонько провёл по всей шерсти лиса, от головы до хвоста.

Стайлз встрепенулся и потянулся вслед за прикосновением. Дерек уже более уверенно провёл рукой по голове лиса и, получив в ответ довольное фырканье, легко улыбнулся.

— Стайлз, мы уже приехали. Вставай, — альфа потрепал чёрный кончик уха, и лис заинтересованно вскинул мордочку вверх. — А, ну да, ты сам никуда толком ходить не можешь.

Стайлз согласно рыкнул и ткнулся мордочкой в грудь Дерека.

— Что ты хочешь? — альфа не понимал действий лиса. Тот несколько раз поднял голову вверх, задирая нос.

Дерек, не понимая, зачем это делает, склонился к Стайлзу. Ему, видимо, это и надо было — лис, опираясь всего лишь на одну заднюю лапу, поставил передние на плечи альфы и коротко лизнул его в шею.  
Дерек резко выпрямился, удивлённо смотря на Стайлза и отмечая, с какими искорками в глазах на него глядел лис.

— Что ты сейчас сделал? — спросил он, до сих пор ощущая влажное прикосновение языка. — Что это был за нахрен, Стайлз?

Лис ничего не ответил и только склонил голову набок, продолжая заинтересованно смотреть на шею альфы.

— Вот уж нет, — заметив, куда направлен взгляд Стайлза, Дерек одним движением подхватил его и открыл дверь Камаро. На улице слегка похолодало, и лис ближе прижался к альфе, неосознанно ища тепла. Дерек, всё больше удивляясь поведению Стайлза (ведь это Стайлз!) направился к ветклиникие, где уже собралась остальная стая.

Они обязательно выяснят, что же произошло со Стилински, превратят его обратно в человека и уж тогда-то Дерек потребует объяснений. Вот прямо с ходу и потребует. Или же сначала окинет долгим взглядом фигуру подростка, неловко проведёт ладонью по его вечно растрепанным волосам и, если парень потянется за прикосновением, то обнимет этого мальчишку. А может всё-таки выяснит, как Стайлза угораздило превратиться в лиса. Короче, Дерек ещё не решил. Главное — парнишка снова станет человеком, а там будет видно.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
